


when the best part of me was always you

by craftingdead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Childbirth, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood, my mom may be shit but lord aphmau sure isn't!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingdead/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: "Mom!" Levin cries out and reaches out for her.Aphmau smiles and cradles him in her arms as everything around her falls away to a faded black, and the only thing left in her arms was the cracked pieces of a home and the fading relic of Shad's now pushed into the tiny body of a child.





	when the best part of me was always you

Alina is born on a rainy night, thunderstorms echoing across the town. Earlier, a large tree had come down, the rain ripping up its roots and tilting it over onto one of the old houses, deep in the forests of what used to be a part of Phoenix Drop. Everyone is on their toes for the next week, scared that the next house destroyed by nature will be theirs, that they’d be trapped under the leaves and branches, their back broke over the edge of a table or, worse, a branch through their chest.

( _ “Did you really have to word it like that?” Aphmau whines as Katelyn describes in horrific detail what else could happen, voice mildly hysterical. “Katelyn, if you continue, I’m gonna be sick all over you.” _ )

She wakes with a start, eyes snapping open to darkness. She groans as she props herself up, one hand ghosting over her stomach and the other gripping the sheets underneath her tight. Aphmau feels dizzy and gross as she swings her legs over to the edge of her bed and shakily stands up, a hand carding through her hair. “Fuck,” she croaks out.

Aphmau only makes it halfway down the stairs before she gives up, lowers herself down and, with as much whine as she can manage, calls out, “Katelyn!” in a loud voice.

Katelyn, who had fallen asleep reading on her floor, scrambles up and the book resting on her chest thunks to the floor loudly. “Wha—what?” she says, swinging her head from side to side wildly. “What is it—Aph? Oh shit, what are you doing down here? Are you okay? What’s going on, is someone trying to get in the house?”

“No, idiot!” she says and bats away Katelyn’s outstretched hand. “Go get Zoey.  _ Now.” _

Katelyn pales. “What’s… what’s going on?”

“I’m going into labor, that’s what’s happening!” she snarls and winces as a contraction rips through her stomach. She can’t tell how long it’s been going on, or how close she is, but it doesn’t feel good at  _ all. _ She just wants to get this baby out of her stomach as soon as possible—and, hopefully, with as little blood as possible.

_ “Now? _ Like, right now right now?”

_ “Yes, _ right now right now. If you don’t get Zoey here quick enough I’ll probably just dump out the baby on the floor right in front of you and then you’ll be forced to deal with some pink, screaming lump while I pass out from blood loss. Go get her!”

“O-Okay.” Much to her chagrin, Katelyn wraps an arm around Aphmau’s back, then her thighs. “But before I do that, I should get you back to your bed. Zoey will  _ flip  _ if she comes here and finds you on the floor. It can’t be comfortable here, can it?” She lifts her into the air without as much as a huff or groan and carries her upstairs. Like a princess.

Aphmau crosses her arms and pouts. “Yeah, I guess,” she mutters, pressing her cheek against Katelyn’s chest, warm and soft. That was because her chest was her tits, but Katelyn wasn’t protesting so she wasn’t going to move. Up until Katelyn dumped her unceremoniously on the bed, resulting in a loud, outrageous squawk from Aphmau. “I’m pregnant!” she cries. “You can’t just treat me like that. I’m fragile! I’m practically on my deathbed, Katie!”

“Wait, really?” Katelyn asks, bewildered.

“No, that was an exaggeration, I’m not on my deathbed— _ wait, no, Katelyn don’t do that, that’s stupid dangerous Katelyn you better get back here right now—” _

Katelyn ignores her, perching on Aphmau’s windowsill like a bird. Ignoring her screeches of protest, she jumps down from her second story window and onto the ground, letting out a loud “oof!” that Aphmau can hear from her room as she lands on the ground. (Aphmau screams and calls her a stupid bitch, praying Katelyn can hear her.)

The entire town flickers to life as Katelyn sprints through the streets, sprints to where Zoey had been staying for the time being. House after house lights up with warm yellow and orange glows and muffled noises start picking up as the sun just barely pokes her head over the horizon, golden hair floating through the sky as the stars and the moon slowly retreat back to their home. Aphmau rolls a hand over her wrinkled dress and tries to steady her breathing; Cadenza and Nicole and Zoey and  _ everyone  _ would be at her house soon. She has to be calm for  _ them. _

( _ “How did you deal, being pregnant?” Aphmau asks, a hand to her mouth, groaning loudly as a wave of nausea passes over her. _

_ Kawaii~Chan turns to her, blinks once, then does that cute little laugh of hers that always makes Aphmau crack a smile, no matter how bad she’s feeling. “Well, Kawaii~Chan had Dante~Kun with her. It made Nekoette~Tan’s birth much easier for her. If Kawaii~Chan is being honest, the entire ordeal was extremely stressful. Kawaii~Chan even asked for you a few times, Aphmau~Senpai. She didn’t think she would make it through.” Kawaii~Chan frowns, worrying at her bottom lip as her ears flop down. _

_ “Kawaii~Chan…” Aphmau reaches out for her, brushing an ear with her hand. Kawaii~Chan leans into it, her frown gently melting back into a warm smile as she blinks slowly at Aphmau, a small fang poking out from underneath her top lip. _

_ “Do not worry, Aphmau~Senpai,” she says gently and takes a hold of her hand, wrapping her own around it. “Kawaii~Chan made it through. Obviously. Dante~Kun helped Kawaii~Chan recover, he’s so kind. You will be alright, Aphmau~Senpai. And if you aren’t, Kawaii~Chan will be by your side every day until you are!” _

_ Aphmau blinks tears out of her eyes. “I’m so scared,” she whispers, “I’m so fucking scared, KC, and I don’t know what to do about it.” _

_ Kawaii~Chan just opens her arms and lets Aphmau fall into them, wrapping her arms around her back and running her hands through Aphmau’s hair as she shakes and sobs into her arms, everything coming undone with the tug of a ribbon. She shakes and shudders like a leaf and grips Kawaii~Chan’s dress like it’s a lifeline. “We are all here for you,” she whispers back. “Do not be afraid. You will wake the morning after and find yourself to be safe and happy and free.” _ )

* * *

Zoey rubs a circle around her hip as a shudder passes through her entire body and Aphmau cries out in pain. She digs her nails in deeper to Katelyn’s palm, who winces and hisses through her teeth. A juror, guard, and one of the strongest people Aphmau has ever met, but she falls underneath the grip of one woman. “It’s okay, baby,” Zoey cooes, “they will be out soon and you can finally relax.”

“They better be,” Aphmau says through gritted teeth and can feel blood being drawn as Katelyn tries to move her hand (and fails to do so). 

She shrieks as another contraction hits her like the barrel of a gun to her chest and Garroth’s head shoots up, jaw falling open. “Aphmau! Are you alright?” he asks, getting up from his seat (where he had fallen asleep two hours earlier; she had been in labor for around nine now and she was in  _ hell). _

“I’ll be fine once I get this fucking baby out of me!”

“But, Aph, are you sure—”

“I’d be better if you stopped asking me if I was okay every two seconds! You falling asleep was the first peace I got in over five. Five!” she hollers, shooting him a deathly glare. She loves Garroth, honestly, but  _ Irene, _ has he been getting on her nerves recently.

Cadenza turns on him, spinning on a heel. “You heard the woman!” she says cheerfully. “Now, out, Garroth! Out I say!”

“But—”

“Out! Out now or I’m siccing Katelyn on you —”I’m not a _dog!_ ”—”out or I’m dragging Nicole’s ass out from outside and making her drag you in herself. You can go hang out with Dante and Travis outside, instead of bothering lovely Aphmau here. Now, for the last time, Garroth, you heard the woman,  _ out!” _

He stumbles out the door, Cadenza near biting at his heels as the door swings shut on him. Aphmau laughs but it’s replaced with a cry of pain as another surge of pain leaves her panting. Levin and Malachi rest their hands over her open one and she grasps tight to both of them as white stars pour into her vision.

“Soon.” Zoey brushes hair out of her sweaty face and kisses her forehead, gently. Aphmau misses her lips as soon as they’re gone, whining with little strength she has left to whine.

“Where are Laurance and Aaron?” she asks, half delirious with pain. “They—they have to be here. Are Garroth and Dante going to go get them? Where are they?”

Zoey kisses her head again, resting against it for a second longer than she did the first time. “They will be here eventually,” she says gently and leans her head against Aphmau’s. “Just focus on your baby right now. You need to put all your energy into them.”

“They’re my good friends. They should be here. Have I ever told you that you’d look very pretty with short hair?” Aphmau slurs.

“I’ll take it into consideration.” 

( _ She screams when she sees Alina absorb Shad’s relic; a small bundle just born, swaddled in a deep purple baby blanket, taking in something that deadly and powerful. She wants to rip it out of her daughter and hold her close and promise that she would never get involved in any of this relic business and nonsense—she would not be hurt by the relics like all of them had. You can hurt me, Aphmau thinks, but you cannot hurt her. And if you try, I shall rip you limb from limb until you beg for a mercy you shall not receive.) _

* * *

An arrow flies through her window.

Aphmau is on her feet and reaching for her broadsword before she notices the small package attached to it, dangling loosely off of it. She lowers the sword but doesn’t set it down, instead looking suspiciously between the window and the arrow before walking over to it and ripping it out of the wall.

Nothing happens when she pulls it out, so she’s safe. For now. She still doesn’t put away the broadsword, instead resting it against her thigh as she sits back down with the arrow through the package in her hands.

She untangles them nervously, expecting anyone (or anything) to come through her window at a moment’s notice. They come undone quickly; she sets the arrow to the side and zooms in on the package, made out of some cloth and wrapped loosely with a string and some green ribbon.

It falls apart in her hands as Aphmau tugs the string free; out of it falls a small paper note, folded tight and carefully, and an amulet. She squints at the amulet, remembering the last time something like that showed up in this town but eventually decides that it’s safe. The amulet is made out of a silver chain and some green gem wrapped in black stones; it’s big but light, barely puts any strain on her wrist. When she hovers her thumb over the gem it shines red.

“What in the hell…” she mutters and reaches for the note.

It reads:  _ When Alina is older, tell her if she rubs her thumb over the gem three times it shall turn red and I shall be there to help her if she ever finds herself in danger. Thank you for everything you have done, Lord Aphmau. Keep her safe. _

There is no name left at the bottom. Aphmau rubs a thumb over the paper, the black, cursive words before staring at the window, trying to see if she can find anyone, anything that could be the sender of this note. Outside the trees sway slowly back and forth in the wind, green and brown coming together in a clash of cold air. There is no one, but there is something on the air, tangy and brimstone and salt; tastes like sulfur and fire on her tongue. She shakes her head. Stores the amulet in her pocket. She must be imagining the smell.

* * *

( _ The girl stares at him. He stares back, daring her to blink first. _

_ She’s a child, so she does, then asks, “Who are you?” _

_ “Who are you?” he asks back, not moving. _

_ “Alina!” _

_ “Who are your parents, Little Alina?” _

_ She frowns. “I’m not supposed to tell people that.” _

_ “But what if I told you I am not a person?” _

_ “I guess I’d tell you!” She pauses. “Aphmau is my mommy. Don’t know my daddy. Dmitri makes fun of me for not having a daddy.” _

_ “Dmitri is a motherfucker.” _

_ She giggles. She looks so much like Aphmau: the same hair, the same skin, similar enough eyes to give him deja vu whenever he looks at the little girl… _

_ He reaches forward and rests his hand over her tiny one. She looks at it in wonder, eyes wide. “Your mother is a very good woman. She will take very good care of you as she did to Levin. I trust her.” _

_ Then, he gets up and walks away. _ )

* * *

 

“Mommy! Mommy!” Alina cries out, running up to her mom.

“Yes?” Aphmau asks, turning and squatting down to be eye level with Alina, tilting her head to the side.

“I met a man in the woods today! He was wearing cool armor and was nice and told me he knew you then walked away! It was so cool!”

Aphmau smiles to herself.  _ Children always come up with the strangest things, _ she thinks to herself. “Oh? He did? Tell me more.”

“He said you were a good person and that you will take very good care of me and he knew who Levin was and—”

She smiles again, wider, stretching across her entire face. Alina looks so happy whenever she goes off on one of her little rants, going on and on about some thing or another—it usually goes from a leaf she saw or a new swear word that Dmitri and Nekoette~Tan taught her. Aphmau nods along with her every word as her head drifts to the side, staring out into the forest. A pit drops low into her stomach and dread fills her lungs, choking her, killing her, making her cough into the ground and scream for help.

“We need to go.” She lifts Alina without another word and walks away from the forest, back into town, despite her daughter's protests.

_ You will not get my daughter. You will not hurt her. You will not touch a single hair on top of her small head, or Irene help you and everyone who dares follow you because the only thing they will remember of you shall be an angel’s wrath and your bloodied body.  _

An arrow falls in the forest; the shadows scream and scatter, slinking away from the town as they are chased out by words and weapons.

A tear falls down Aphmau’s cheek as she stops. She is in the middle of the woods at night. She put Alina to bed hours earlier, after fleeing from the strange things that refused to leave her and her precious daughter alone.

Two hands brush over her back. “Come on, Mom,” Levin says as he and Malachi hoist her up from the ground and balance her between the two of them, helping her limp back home. She is shaking and shuddering.

“They will not take her,” Aphmau croaks out.

Malachi kisses her head. “Of course not, Mom.”

Aphmau twists around in their arms and bares the teeth of a wounded fox curled around her children at the forest, feeling strange energy seep into her lungs as the dark night fades into peaceful midnight and white stars. “You will not,” she says with tears in her eyes. “You will not take any of them.”  _ My children are my children and if you lay a hand on any of them ever again— _

Then, she turns back to her sons and limps away with her wings trailing in the grass behind her.

( _Zoe presses a hand to her mouth as they drag her in. "Oh, my Irene, Aphmau!" she says and hurries over._

_ "We found her in the woods like this," Levin says as Malachi throws a blanket over the shivering shoulders of his mother. _

_Zoe kisses her cheek and head and presses a hand to her heart, cradling Aphmau in her arms as Levin and Malachi leave with lingering glances full of worry. "It is okay, Aphmau, darling," she says as Aphmau whimpers into her arms, burying her head in her chest and pulling the blanket over it. "Nothing will happen to you. You are safe. There is nothing here that would dare hurt the mother of our town, trust me on that. And Irene bless the person who tries to rip Alina way from us. May we pray that their death is quick and merciless." She presses another kiss to Aphmau's head and holds her as the sun rises high into the sky and the town rises to life underneath the watchful eye of a mother._ )


End file.
